The mentalist: Ghost
by Ashes2Ashesaholic
Summary: Grace is hearing things and everyone is ignoring Lisbon...what is going on? Rated T; i'm not sure if it is. Please review
1. What was that?

She screamed at him to listen to her but there was nothing. No response. He was ignoring her.

'Jane, if you ignore me once more I swear to god I will have you on suspension!'

He walked into the office followed by Lisbon.

'Hey Jane'

'Hey Cho, how far on we on catching this guy?'

'We're getting there…how is she?'

'Still under…they don't think she'll respond soon'

'We can't do this without her though. She's the only person that keeps Jane in order no offense'

'None taken'

'We need her to help on this'

'I know…but at the minute we'll just have to cope without her'

'I know'

'What on earth is going on?' Lisbon asked

'Did anyone hear that?' Grace said

'What?'

'Nothing I just…nothing'

'Grace, you heard me didn't you'

'God I seriously have to cut the caffeine!' Grace said.

'Grace! Listen to me! What is going on?'

'Are you lot sure you can't hear anything I could've sworn I heard someone'

'There's no-one here but you, me, Cho and Rigsby so I don't know why you think you can hear anyone else'

'I know…I know'

Lisbon picked up a computer in anger and slammed it onto the floor. Everyone turned to see it as it smashed into a thousand pieces.

'Wow! What the hell was that?'

'I dunno…maybe there's a ghost and that's what Grace can hear' he said with laughter

'Patrick that's not funny'

'Yeah I agree' Lisbon said

'With what?'

'That it's not funny'

'No-one said it wasn't except you…'

'No I distinctively heard someone say that it's not funny'

Just then Hightower came in.

'What on earth was that crash?…ok don't answer that…how on earth did that get on the floor…?'

'According to Grace there's a ghost' Patrick said

'A ghost? Right…anyway I want you to solve this as soon as you can…'

'Hightower can I have a word?' Lisbon said

'I'll be back to check on your progress in half an hour…catch this guy'

'We will!'

'Good on you Patrick'


	2. Coma?

He crossed the street.

'On a coffee break are we Patrick?'

'It's no use we're never gonna find this guy Hightower!'

'You will Patrick!'

'Thanks for the vote of confidence but I'm still not sure we will'

They sat as he sipped his coffee. He was normally one for tea but had been up for forty-eight hours straight looking for this guy and he needed something to fuel him. Lisbon had given up following him and tried Grace. She sat on Patrick's sofa despite the fact she may be killed by him for it.

'Grace'

'Who's there?'

She scanned the area. She was alone.

'It's me…why can't you see me?'

'I don't even know why I can hear you…'

'I don't think you're crazy if that's what you think'

'Yeah but everyone else does…look at me I'm talking to space!'

'Grace; do you want to get suspended for ignoring me? And no-one does!'

'Boss?'

'Finally! It's nice for some recognition already!'

'Bet it must be. You're in a prolonged deep coma…why can I hear you if you are?'

'I don't know…what a minute did you just say I was in a prolonged deep coma?'

She sat next to Grace.

'Yes why?'

'Ok this is getting crazy now'

'Don't I know it!'

'What happened? I mean all I remember is the car going under then that's it…and now… no-one can see me and no-one can hear me but you…'

'I understand'

'Hey Grace who're you talking to?'

'You'll never believe me'

'Try me!'

She explained it all to him.

'I believe you'

'You don't think I'm crazy?'

'No I'd never think that!'

'Hey! I told you not to think like that! No-one will ever think that you are!'

'Will you shut it boss?'

'Nice to know I'm respected in this office! May I remind you I'm in charge!'

'Not at the minute you're not!'

'Try me!'

Cho rushed in.

'Hey guys we got something!'

They walked out and got into the main office.

'What is it?'

'They got him!'

'What? They got who?' Teresa asked


	3. Alone with her memories

She followed Grace after she said she'd take her to the hospital where her body was. They got there and entered the room where Teresa's lifeless body lay. She gasped and an unseen tear formed in the corner of her eye. She put her hand to her mouth stifling her sobs. She breathed hard and deep to prevent the tears. The door was gently opened to reveal Patrick, Bosco and some of the others.

'Anything?'

'No sorry'

He let a silent tear form in his eye and flow down his cheek. It went unnoticed by everyone but Teresa. She moved over to him and placed her hand on his cheek. She let the tears flow down her cheeks. He was annoying but it was clear that he cared about her.

'I'll give you some time alone with her' Grace said

'Thanks' he smiled

She walked out and Lisbon followed her.

'Grace'

She ignored her and carried on walking.

'Grace; come back here!'

'No!'

'Grace!'

She ran off and Lisbon sprinted after her as if she was chasing a criminal. When she finally got to the car park Grace had gone and so was her car. She walked around in a circle before falling to her knees in tears.

'Why does no-one listen?'

She sat there in the middle of the road ready for a car to come and take her life before she realised she was a ghost and that theory probably wouldn't work but she insisted on sitting there anyway. A car swept past hitting her with a thud. She fell to her side.

'What the hell was that?' said the driver getting out

'What the hell; there's nothing here!'

She sobbed as the rain began to pour and covered her reddened face. She moved off the road so that the driver could go and sat herself on the curb legs in the gutter. If people could see her now they'd think she was homeless. But she wasn't, she had friends, she used to have a family but they were long gone already. She needed someone at the moment even if it was just to be there with her so she wasn't alone, not even to talk; to just sit there; but there was no-one. She was alone. There was no-one. She knew at that moment that no-one would really ever be there for her. No-one was there when she was a child, and no-one was here now and there'd be no-one in the future. She was going to be alone for the rest of her life. There was no point in wishing for someone to come because no-one would. So instead she just sat there in the same place at the curb for hours crying all of what was left in her until she had no more left. This wasn't her normal behaviour. She was a CBI agent for Christ's sake. She had to keep Jane in line almost 24/7 because she knew if she didn't no-one would and she knew that if she wasn't there watching him then he'd be getting into trouble landing her with extra paperwork. She hated that which was why she was always keeping an eye out for Jane. He was trouble. She closed her eyes to will the tears away and put her mind to something else. She remembered the origami frog that Jane had made her as an apology. He'd put it on the desk, she'd asked why it would count as a sorry but he dismissed her question and left only for the frog to bounce up at her making her laugh. Jane. She sighed. She'd never feel that happy again.


	4. Waking

The pounding she'd felt in her head finally subdued. She opened her eyes and looked around. She didn't know where she was. She heard a faint long beep. She knew what it was. There was no mistaking what it was. She let out a sob and her knees collapsed beneath her and she fell to the floor, a hand covering her mouth. Suddenly there was a jolt of pain and she screamed at the immenseness of it. Then another. And another. Then it stopped.

'Thank you' she said her voice hoarse.

Suddenly she fell to the floor in blackness.

Her eyes fluttered open and she realised she was lying in a hospital bed with Jane asleep in the chair holding her hand. She tried sitting up but couldn't and landed herself in a coughing fit. She tore her hand from Jane's, waking him.

'Lisbon'

'Jane' she coughed 'I...saw...you...'

'Shhh. Just breathe'

When she had her breathing under control she buried her head in Jane's shirt crying silently. He wrapped his arms around her and held her.

'I saw when you were crying. Why were you so upset?'

'I thought I'd lost you' he admitted looking down at the floor appearing ashamed.

'Patrick...look at me'

He did. She kissed him and he deepened the kiss. The door opened to reveal Rigsby, Grace and Cho. They gasped and walked over to her. Lisbon gave Grace a knowing glare and turned to smile at the others.

'Hey, boss. How you doin'?'

'Good thanks Rigsby'

'Hightower let us out early to come see you. Jane just didn't turn up at work much at all- been here most of it'

She laughed.

'Sounds like Jane'

A few weeks later

'Hey Patrick'

'Yeah'

'Hightower wants us at work'

'Gimme five. I'm just changing. Hey, you want to go to dinner tonight?'

'I thought we were going to eat in again?'

'Yeah, but I'm getting tired of pizza and chinese. Let's go out for a proper meal; you and me'

'Ok. Why not'

'Pick you up at seven'

'Patrick, you live here! How can you pick me up at seven?'

'Because I am staying at work, then coming to pick you up. And, I promise not to get into much trouble...'

'JANE!'

'Okay, okay. I promise not to get into ANY trouble'

'Good'

'I love you'

'I love you too'

They kissed enthusiastically and went about their daily routine.

THE END


End file.
